


Just Some Pane

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, FakeHaus, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, top! matt peake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Adam confesses his feelings to Matt after a heist gone wrong. The dinner date was great, though the dessert was even better.





	Just Some Pane

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I've been going back and forth on this for a couple of months and finally completed! I love Matt Peake topping soo much. I hope ya'll like it :D  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com

The feelings Adam had for Matt weren't secret because they both shared those similar feelings. Adam spilled it to his heist partner when they got into an accident after a high speed getaway from the police after a heist gone very wrong. Adam ended up with a shard of glass in his stomach, thankfully, not as deep as he expected. Or from what it looked. He didn't think he was going to make it in time for the rest of the team to help treat the wound so he knew it be his last time to tell the passenger in the car how much he cared for him, how much he loved him. 

When Adam woke up in his own bed and a very sharp pain in his stomach, there sat Matt wrapped in a blanket asleep on his desk chair waiting. Adam then remembered what he told Matt word for word and knew he wasn't scared or grossed out either. 

The two weren't official in anyway. Though James knew because James always finds out. He swore to Adam to not tell anyone about the two and of course. Though as he liked to treat his friends, James started to set up a date for the two when Adam had fully recovered from the injury.  
"I'm paying for the dinner too so don't even worry. Consider it a 'my friend survived a glass shard to the stomach and wants to just date his friend' gesture." James patted Adam on the back as he tried to even think what the hell was going on.  
Though regardless of Adam's paranoia of Matt was just being nice and didn't really share the feelings back, he still accepted and James did not disappoint. The two had a drink or two and some dinner, and Adam eased up because crush of not Matt was a great friend. 

Matt was the first to bring up the question on Adam's now buzzed mind. "Are-Do you like me? Like...like me?" Matt looked up from his glass of now melted ice. Adam put his hands on the table and nodded his head. "I know it might've sounded weird because of the circumstance, though I really do like you Matt. You're my best friend though...I feel attracted to you..." Adam's voice had trailed off because he was beginning to cringe at his own words. Before he knew it, a pair of hands were touching his own and he looked down to see Matt holding his hands across the table.  
Holy shit.  
The two had paid their tip and had walked out hand in hand to the crisp air making their cheeks sting a little. Matt had called for an Uber to take them back to the condo the team lived at.  
Once they got back, expecting everyone to be in the living room watching some weird FBI sex show that James liked to put on, the condo was empty and just to them.  
"Well, thanks for the dinner Adam. I had a lot of fun hanging out with just you in not a car at 3 am." Matt smiled at him before Adam went straight in for the kiss on the cheek. He couldn't help to notice Peake's now pink colored cheeks before he turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom.  
He felt proud of himself. One minute he was panicking and now he had made the first "move" onto him. That pride lasted for a second when he turned on his bedroom lights and gasped loudly at the sight of his room. Obviously James had expected a little more going on after dinner because the room was not how Adam had left it.  
His bed was sprinkled with rose petals, a large bottle of lube sat on his pillows, and the whole row of condoms too. His gasp must've been loud enough, when Matt had called out his name to make sure he was alright, Adam flew to his bed and started pushing everything onto the floor of the other side of the bed. "I'm fine Peake everything is oka-"  
Matt was right behind him.  
Oh shit.  
Adam's eyes darted from the clad of petals and condoms and lube back to Matt's face who was obviously hiding his laughter in. "I-I uh...can explain?" Adam put his hands up in defense before they were held up Matt's again.  
"Adam, if you were planning to make more moves than a kiss on the cheek on me, you should've just let me know." He moved his thumbs over Adam's hands. Yeah it was a little unexpected though he could play along too.  
"Oh yeah sorry I guess I froze up though, if you're wanting to do this than, let me-" Already Matt had pressed his lips against his in attempts to shut him up.  
Adam didn't hesitate to kiss him back, feeling Matt wrapping his arms around him for embrace. Adam smiled through the kiss, he couldn't tell if he was so giggly from finally being able to kiss Matt Peake, or the drinks from earlier.  
More likely the first option.  
Hey broke apart from the kiss and moved over to the bed, while the roses were beautiful and set the mood, would be very annoying during the actual doing. Adam did his best to dust them off the bed with his hands as they both sat onto the queen sized mattress. 

"I didn't know you were such a romantic, Adam." Matt's face turned a light shade of pink that caught into the dim mood lighting they were in. 

"I guess I am...if you think so." Adam went back to kissing Matt as they closed their eyes. Matt placed his hands onto Adam's shoulders to support himself. 

After awhile of kissing, Matt playfully pushed Adam onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. Adam not expecting looked up at him. 

"Just wanted to keep things moving on some more. Hope you don't mind, you can always tell me when you want to stop." Matt bent down and started to kiss Adam's neck softly. 

'Holy shit. Was Matt going to top?' Adam thought to himself, not expecting the smaller man to want to take the course of action. Though he knew from past heists, expect the unexpected. 

Adam was hit out from his mind back to Matt who was starting to get more rougher on the bites. Adam covered his mouth with the back of his wrist and stifled a moan. It was a bad habit of trying to be quiet in a house of five and sometimes more. 

"I'd love the sounds you're making." Matt spoke softly as he continued going down to his button up shirt. 

"Take it off please. There's no going back for me now." Adam's face flushed when he looked up at Matt who was now working down to undo every button. He couldn't tell if he was doing it to tease him or if Matt just really wanted to make sure there would be no rips. Adam sat up when Matt went to go take it completely off and shimmied his shoulders and arms out of it. 

He was immediately pinned back down to the bed when Matt went and attacked his neck once more. Now he was going down for his chest and down his stomach. Leaving behind a trail of kisses and teasingly stopping to leave a little pinch with his teeth. 

"Wow Adam, you're so beautiful. I'm getting so turned on just looking at you like this." Matt used the back of his hand to run down Adam's face. It didn't help that his erection was literally right under where Matt's ass was.  
"You're so fucking hot, Matt." Adam looked him up and down and shifted a little below him. 

Matt grabbed onto Adam's belt and his eyes went back up to his to ask for permission before opening.  
Adam nodded in response to deepen everything. Matt undid his belt and tossed it off the bed, now going to his button on his pants. Matt moved back to sit on Adam's thighs so he could pull his pants down so he was just in briefs. 

"You're so hard already. I haven't even touched you yet." Matt started to palm Adam through his underwear as Adam whimpered for more contact. 

"Please Matt, really touch me. Please." Adam made eye contact with Peake before he pulled down the underwear. Adam whined softly as he felt his underwear get pulled down to his thighs. Matt went back to kissing Adam's neck, grazing his teeth over the places he's marked. After he felt like he had teased Adam, he grabbed his shaft and slowly moved his hand up to his tip, letting his thumb make circles around him. "Does this feel good?" Matt asked, a little timid. 

"Hell yes. Keep going please." Adam watched Matt's hand as he slowly went down and back up again his hard cock. He started to pick up the pace and Adam would push his hips up. This lead to Matt trying to pin his hip down with his free hand as he continued to stroke him. His fingernails dug into Adam's skin. 

"You like it when I stroke you Adam? You like having me take care of you?" Matt said in a low voice that sent shivers up Adam's spine. He'd never heard him sound like that, it was incredibly hot. 

Adam nodded as he started to go faster, making him feel very close. Before Adam could let Matt know he was going to cum, Matt had released him. Adam closed his eyes and whimpered, shit. 

"C'mon did you really think I was going to let you be finished just yet?" Matt smirked and let his hand dip in to rub Adam's inner thigh. 

"What you have in mind?" Adam asked, sitting up on his elbows. He knew where Matt was going though wanted to egg him on. 

Matt spanked Adam's ass and he howled. "I saw the lube and condoms just as well as you put them there." Adam nodded. He wasn't expecting Matt to actually spank him. It was fucking hot. 

Adam watched as Matt grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount his his hands, warming it up by rubbing his palms together. "Should we have a safe word?" Matt asked looking at the other. 

"Do you really think you're going to go hard in me, Peake?" He laughed a little. 

"Actually, yes I do. So can I get a safe word?"  
Adam's eyebrows quirked up a little as he tried to think of something clever, maybe some 80's B-list superhero movie reference. After awhile of awkward silence, he had given up. 

"Can we do the simple red light, yellow light, green light?" Adam finally spoke up and Matt nodded. 

"Perfect." 

Matt had already started pushing a finger into Adam's hole, slowly though it was still a foreign feeling to Adam. Matt pushed in up to his knuckle. 

"You liking it so far?" Matt asked starting to pull almost back out, then back to his knuckle again. 

"Hell yes. Keep going please." Adam moaned and took deep breathes. 

"I'm adding in a second finger." Peake let him know as he pushed in his middle finger into him. He started adding a twisting motion as he went faster. Adam was moaning and his face was now very flushed. Matt started to do a scissor motion to be able to spread him out some more. 

Matt started to push in a third finger before Adam winced. "Yellow! Yellow light!" Adam groaned and Matt pulled his third finger back. "Sorry, I got carried away." Matt's free hand rubbed the side of his ass softly.

Matt kept his spreading motion going before then going around to find his prostate. "You look so hot like this." 

"Oh god Peake! That feels- shit!" Adam moaned loudly. "Green light!" 

Matt kept going, loving the sounds Adam was making under him. All the moans and watching him move his hips. 

"Matt! Please fuck me already! I want to feel-fuck...I want your cock inside me!" Adam looked up at Matt who smiled back warmly.

"You're right babe. You deserve it." Matt kissed him softly as he pulled his fingers out of him. 

Matt ripped a condom off the long row James had left, he tossed the rest to the floor and worked on getting it open. Tug. Nothing. Rip. Nothing. He even tried his teeth. Nada. 

"Uhmm...can you do the honors?" Peake laughed nervously and Adam's heart made a flutter.  
"Of course. Anything for safe sex." Adam took the condom and ripped the top open. "There you are one fresh condom."

Matt thanked him for the help as he rolled off the bed to have room to strip of his pants and underwear. Adam forgot he was even still pretty much dressed. 

"Woah free show too? You shouldn't have." Adam joked as Matt started to pull down the underwear. Matt flushed red and turned to face the wall so he wasn't looking at Adam's eyes.  
"So perfect." Adam commented as Matt turned around and got back into his spot in from of Adam. 

Matt got the condom on and put more lube on. "Adam, remember to please let me know if anything hurts too bad. I don't want to end up hurting you or making you bleed." 

"Sounds kinky." Adam winked.  
"You know what I mean. I don't want this to go south."  
"You already went south though."  
"Red light, yellow light, green light!" Matt dug his nails into Adam's hips which made him whimper.  
"Okay, got it!" Adam sighed in attempts to not be so tense.

Matt lined himself up with Adam and slowly started to push in to him. Occasionally looking up back to see how Adam was handling it with his facial expression. 

"Green light...you can go a little faster if you want." Adam looked up at him with hooded eyes. The lighting looked so perfect on Matt. 

"You're doing such a good job." Matt purred as he started to push into at a faster pace. 

Adam grabbed onto the sheets in attempts to hold himself together and not melt. 

"Okay...I'm in. Should I start moving?"  
"Yeah I'm good here." Adam hissed when Matt started to make a steady rhythm for the two. 

"You like that Adam? You like being in this position, getting penetrated?" Matt couldn't believe how perfect Adam looked. His whole body was just a perfect red and his forehead caught the light because of the sweat like a Becca highlighter. 

"Fuck yes just please keep going!" Adam arched his back some as Matt picked it up some. 

"That feel good? Yeah I know you like having my cock in you. You think about this all the time we were in a car alone on heists?" 

Adam moaned loudly. "Fuck yeah...thinking of how-Oh fuck! Of how I wanted to blow you! Yeah right there Matt!" Adam was panting now when his prostate was hit. 

The build up was heated in both their stomachs as Matt pounded into Adam.  
"I'm so fucking close I'm going to cum right in you!" Matt groaned. Adam squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Fuck! Please Matt please cum in me!" Adam gasped loudly when he felt Matt take his hard cock and start to sloppily give him a handjob. 

It took a few strokes and Adam came into Matt's hand and his own stomach and chest. Matt came soon afterwards. Adam's head dropped down as he could feel his own dick pulse.

Matt slowly pulled out of Adam, panting as he pulled the condom off and tied it off. He crawled to drop it in the wastebasket to the side of the bed and laid next to Adam. 

"That was everything...it was not what I was expecting." Adam broke the silence. 

"What do you mean?" Matt rolled over to look at Adam. 

"The roughness, the topping. It was better than any fantasy I had of you while I was in the shower." Adam moved to face Matt and gave him a peck on the lips. 

The two got up and went to the bathroom to quickly was off. They both noticed none of their team came back, which was good since no one would be getting any sleep with how loud they were. They figured they went to pay a visit to the Fake AH Crew with beer and video games. 

After they cleaned up, the two went back to Adam's bedroom and snuggled up real close to each other. If you would've told Adam a month ago he would be this close to Peake, he would've asked you if Half Life 3 was also going to come out in that moment too. 

"I'm so happy we get to cuddle and it not be so damn weird. We need to do this more when we got nothing to do at 3am heists." Adam pulled Matt close to be his little spoon. 

"Just at heists? I was think we could do this during anytime of the day." Matt smiled and Adam blushed. He was so goddamn right.


End file.
